clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lory
Lory&Cia Lory&Cia is a YouTube channel of Cp of Lory (Loranella) with her friends: Patty (Patirisu), Ally (Alana) and Rory (Rookie) go on many aventures together to prove they can be strong even when they are young. The episodes are in portuguese but they were translated to english two days after the exibition. The name wasn't changed for Lory&Co, being Lory&Cia. Our four protagonists have a movie too: Lory and the sacred Sword. During the season, the four protagonists seemed to have different characteristics: Lory is adventuress and stubborn, while Patty and Ally are more like 'don't-touch-me' and Rory is clumsy and intelligent. Main Cast Lory: She's the main protagonist of the series. She always carries the thunder-staff with her, and sometimes she get nervous and beat people with it. She and her friends always enter in many trouble, and usually is her fault. She don't have much patiente, is stubborn, but she can't get sick easily. She's also called the boys: Rare-intelligence, because they have a very VERY rare intelligence. Patty: 'Is the best friend of Lory, and very intelligent like her. She also can comunicate herself with the animals. She likes all types of animals, but is afraid of bugs, like Lory. '''Ally: '''Ally is the trouble-maker of the gang. During the season one, she pranks Ally all the time, but when she saw that one of her pranks land Lory to the hospital, she saw she went too far, and just pranks some times in season 1. '''Rory: '''Rory is considered one of the most ''intelligent' characters of Lory&Cia, having great ideas and plans. He sometimes messes up with everything, but he says that he can create something to fix the mess. His father every time says that he need to be more careful, but he never listens. Rory real name is George Jr. George: '''George is Rory's father, who's protective of his only son, as his wife died in an adventure. George is always spying Rory and his friends. Enimies '''Mr D: Mr D is a Polar Bear, like Herbert, and is always trying to defeat Lory to become the powerful Polar Bear ever. During the season one, Lory's father defeated Mr D's plans, but he didn't give up and tried again, this time 2x more powerful. He's the main villain of the series. Mr F: '''He's also a Polar Bear, but he's more agressive and stronger than the Mr D himself. During the season one, he have shown his evil side, but from season 2-14 he's more sweet and docile, being quite annoying with his plans too. '''Tusk and Herbert: '''They appeared in Lory 2nd movie, making an appearence trying to defeat Lory and her friends with a robot. Opening '''Music season 1-present: ''Gravity Falls theme music extended. '' Special Episodes: ''Warrior Cats music Theme (english). '' Movies: Warrior Cats music theme (english). '' Running Times '''Common Episodes: During 30 minutes; Special Episodes: 1 hour and 30 minutes; Final Episodes: 2 hours; Movies: 2 hours and 25 minutes; Trivia Country of Origin: Brazil; Language: English (USA) and Portuguese (Brazil). Airing Date: September 17, 2013. Director(s): Victini Von Loranella and Patirisu Von Loranella. Number of Seasons: 14 seasons. Number of Seasons: 168 episodes. ' Seasons and Episodes 'Season 1 Ep 1 - Meeting the Gang: Lory is a normal girl (in the show, not in the real life) who moved from BraveClaws to Club Penguin, as her family was in danger thanks to a Villain, Mr D, a Polar Bear, who was trying to kill her, because her dad destroyed his plans to dominate BraveClaws. In Club Penguin, she meet new friends, Patty, Ally and Rory; Along with them, she tries to hid herself from D, but he founds her and she have to count on her friends to defeat D and save the island from his evil plans. Ep 2 - Spin and Clean, just for Win: Lory and her friends got a bad case of lices in the school. Now they must defeat Mr F, friend of Mr D, but they got distracted with the lices. They must defeat both F and the Lices. During the episode, is show that Lory never was sick, and never get lices in her whole life. During a time after the lices were gone, Lory says that she was really afraid and if wasn't of her friends, she could be dead. Ep 3 - Evil or Good?: Lory and her friends went to a picnic, just to found Mr D in there, but he says that he's not evil anymore. Patty don't believes in that, but Lory and the others actually like the new D, but Patty is about to discover that Mr D is not the Angel he says to be. Now Patty is alone and need to find a way to defeat Mr D without anyone to say that he's one angel now. Ep 4 - Revenge and Strang'''e: Lory and Ally have a day off and decide to visit Sensei to learn new lessons, but Sensei tells he had an enemy that needs to be defeated, and Lory and the gang have to defeat Tusk, Sensei ex-friend. During the episode, Lory discover more about her past and herself. Tusk try to suck Lory's abilities, but is shown in the episode that she's more fast than a cheetah. '''Ep 5 - Annoying Intelligence: Patty learns new things at school but she says that she's more intelligent than anyone in Cp, making her friends to propose to Patty to go on a show of intelligent guys. Will Patty admit that she's not so intelligent at all? In the episode is shown that Victini and Rory are the most intelligent guys in the gang. ''Ep 6 - ''Sweet Pranks: ''Ally starts to prank everyone since is April 1, but she have a big prank for Lory, not expecting that after her prank, Lory was tranfered to the hospital. Filled of guilty, Ally run away and try to stop pranking people, and she went to Sensei for answers. During the time, she learns too much about self control and during the time of it, when Lory got out of the hospital, she realized that Ally was acting strange, like she had no life anymore, but she was possessed by the Fallen Spirit. Can Lory and her friends change Ally back to normal before the sunset, or she'll be possessed by the Fallen Spirit forever?'' Ep 7 - 'Welcome to High School: '''Lory and her friends find themselves in a high school. During the time, Lory meet popular and new friends that make her friends get jealous of her. Lory is getting more interacted with the popular guys everyday and less interacted with her own friends, and she discover that her old friends are not her friends anymore. Patty have to discover a way to bring her best friend back to herself, but Mr D will not let. Will Lory wake up to the reality that the popular guys/girls are not her real friends or she will never talk to her friends anymore. '' '''Ep 8 - Circus Play : Lory and her friends win a prize for go to the circus play, but Lory says that she don't want to go. Her friends think that's strange because she never refuse something like that. Lory, later, revels that she is afraid of clowns and Mr F discover it, making clown robots to attack Lory. Now Lory's friends have to make Lory see that the clowns aren't a menace and also have to stop Mr F, but failing. Now is up to Lory to defeat Mr F and lose the coulrophobia. Will she win? '' Ep 9 '''- The Chosen Ones -'' Lory and her friends make a decision: They will learn the mystic art of the Kung Fu to defeat Mr D an F. Duringtheir journey, they will discover abilities never revealed no any penguin. Lory and her friends find themselves in a sticky situation, since they got lost in a desert. Now they must frind an exit to go to the Dojo of Sensei, but they also discover that can be one of the most difficult tasks that they can do. '' '''EP 10 - Happy Easter: '''Victini and her friends want to discover who the easter bunny is. And they create an expedition to discover who ''the Easter Bunny really is. They went to a forest, where theyare lost, but Patty and Lory, along with Rory and Ally, follow a bunny that works for the Easter Bunny. Lory and her friends hid themselves in the Easter Bunny's truck, who leave them in the'' manufacture of the same. So the Easter Bunny discover them and decide to show how the manufacture works, but they had to keep secret. Mr D discover h''er ''secret and try to destroy the ''manufacture. Will Lory and her friends save the Easter?'' Category:TV Shows